In the past a conventional procedure for inserting coils into a stator core of an electrical machine has been substantially as follows:
Coils for a stator core of a given length are formed on a winding mandrel and manually gathered on a transfer tool. The transfer tool is then positioned upon an inserter tool and the coils are then manually removed from the transfer tool and placed upon the inserter tool. The transfer tool is then removed from the inserter tool, and an alignment tool is positioned upon the inserter tool. Then a stator core of the given length is positioned upon the inserter tool. A fixed dimension adjustment member must be preset within the inserter tool to properly insert the coils by means of the inserter tool. The alignment tool must be manually removed after or during the insertion process.
An object of this invention is to provide apparatus by which the length of a stator core is automatically measured or sensed, and in which the apparatus automatically adjusts all adjustment members in accordance with the length of the stator core, and coils are inserted into the stator core without the use of a separate alignment tool and without the use of a fixed dimension adjustment member within the inserter tool. Thus, the apparatus of this invention automatically adjusts and operates in accordance with the length of the stator core and inserts prewound coils and wedges of proper dimensions into the stator core.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which also automatically inserts stator core wedges of the proper length into the slots of a stator core of any given length, as the coils are inserted into the stator core.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.